A Black Magic Rose
by Vampgirl144
Summary: 6 years ago, Elena Gilbert left Mystic Falls after breaking up with Stefan. She is now 24 and working as a reporter for the local newspaper. After constant begging from Bonnie , she comes back home to attend her wedding. Who will she see? again...
1. Extended Summary

_**A Black Magic Rose**_

_**Extended Summary**_

_Twenty Four year old Elena Gilbert is working as a reporter for the local newspaper in South Carolina. She left Mystic Falls 6 years ago after breaking up with Stefan Salvatore. She gets a letter in the mail from her best friend Bonnie saying that she is getting married and would like Elena to be her maid of honor. Elena doesn't want to run into anyone or anything associated with the Salvatore brothers. Bonnie shows up a day later to recruit Elena for a day of dress shopping. Elena decides to go to Mystic Falls after the constant begging of Bonnie. What happens to Elena when she returns and who does she see? – Again……_


	2. Prologue: Elena's Point of View

_**A Black Magic Rose**_

_**Prologue: Elena's Point of View**_

_Dear Diary,_

_I really don't know how to describe the feelings I have towards Stefan now, he seems more distant now. He's been this way ever since he started drinking human blood (during the month of Founders events). I keep feeling like I need a break, a new start, without the trouble knowing vampires even exist. Well, I'll always know what lurks in the dark; how could I even forget? I thought when I met the Salvatore brothers; my life had changed for the best, a new beginning since my parents died, but now, I'm starting to regret it all. What will I do?_

_Xoxoxoxo_

_~Elena_

_I walked up to the boarding house nervously. How was I going to tell Stefan that I was leaving Mystic Falls for good-because- I needed to get away from him-his brother- all the lies – the blood… I sighed …. Well, this is it. _

…_..knock knock knock……_

_It opened up to not Stefan, but Damon, the arrogant, stuck up vampire brother. _"Why, hello Elena" he said with a smirk. "What can I do for you this fine day; I'm just a barrel of favors".

"I'm just here to speak to Stefan "I said ignoring the previous comments. "Of course, I'll see if St. Stefan is in his room, have a seat." _He said before blurring up the stairs. _

_Okay, he is being some-what nice, in a Damon way. He appeared in front of me 5 seconds later._

"He's brooding in his room, as usual, go on up. I really don't get what you see in him, sooooo boring." He continued. _I rolled my eyes as I walked part way up the stairs_. "Oh, and Elena, tell Stefan I'll be out hunting, something stronger than bunnies."_I simply nodded and continued my way up the stairs._

_When I reached Stefan's bedroom, it was already open. _"Stefan", I started. "You have something to say to me." _It was more like a statement._ "Yes, Stefan, I don't think I can handle all of the secrets and lies any more. I don't know, I think I need a new start, a fresh beginning- "I started "You want a break…" Stefan said  
"No, Stefan, I want to break up, I'm leaving Mystic Falls in a day." I explained

_He looked up at me with a tear in his eye._ "If this is about the human blood, Elena, I can change, it might take awhile, but I can do it." _I looked at him with sadness in my eyes. _"No Stefan, I can't deal with this anymore, and don't worry, I will never tell anyone about you or Damon." I said.

"I believe you, Elena, but you must know, I will always love you." _He said hugging me._

"I will always love you too, Stefan. Goodbye."I said "Goodbye my sweet Elena, I'll miss you" _he whispered letting my hands go. I walked down to the last room at the end of the hall and laid a letter down on Damon's pillow, realizing for the first time since I made this decision, that I will actually miss him._

_Here is what I scribbled on the front page of my diary._

**The Property of Miss Elena Gilbert**

_Dear Damon,_

_I am leaving Mystic Falls. I have already told Stefan, we broke up. I'm just tired of all the lies and secrets. I stayed long enough to try and help Stefan get under control, it obviously didn't work. I am moving to another state to start a new life. I know you aren't the one who gave me this, but I think you should be the one to have it. Don't try to find me, it isn't worth looking. If you can, keep an eye on Jeremy. I hate to say it, but I'll miss you._

_~Elena _

_Ps: Don't let your ego burst at the seams at my last statement._

I dropped my vervain locket on top and ran from the boarding house, not looking back. South Carolina, here I come!

**Soundtrack For Prologue: Elena's POV**

***A place in this World-Taylor Swift (Elena makes her decision to leave)**

***Misguided Ghosts-Paramore (Elena leaves the boarding house)**


	3. Prologue: Damon's Point of View

**A Black Magic Rose **

**Prologue: Damon's POV**

_I was just getting ready to down another glass of scotch when there was a knock at the door. Now, who could that be, it better not be Elena's Uncle. I swear I will take the ring off and kill him, for good. If it's Anna, I'll rip her little head off before she can blink , even if she's a couple centuries older than me , I'm really not in the mood for Pearl this Pearl that. So, that leaves my favorite human._

"Why hello Elena "I said with a smirk. _She looked nervous._ "What can I do for you this fine day? I'm just a barrel of favors." I said just to annoy her.

"I'm just here to speak to Stefan." She said

_ahh yes , the wind beneath her wings ,the favorite brother, the one everyone picks._

"I'll see if St. Stefan is in his room, have a seat."_I said pointing to the chair next to the fire place._

_I was upstairs before she could blink. Stefan was in his room reading and sulking, as usual. About 5 seconds later, I appeared in front of Elena, causing her to jump._

"He's brooding in his room as usual, go on up. I really don't get what you see in him, he's soooo boring." _I watched her roll her eyes as she walked part way up the stairs and I appeared at the bottom._ "By the way, Elena, Tell Stefan I'll be out something stronger than bunnies." I stated smiling as she solemnly nodded and went up the stairs slowly.

I listened and heard her say "Stefan" and the reply was "You have something to tell me?" _Uh Oh, looks like there's trouble in paradise. Maybe I should stay, this should be entertaining. Buuuutttt, on the other hand, some drunken blonde girl waits .yum, dinner! So, I sped out of the house and to the Mystic Grill._

_When I returned though, I found that Stefan wasn't there, probably out eating puppies……or not. I threw my leather jacket on the chair and went up to my bedroom. I saw a very familiar locket on top of a piece of paper. _

_Damon_, it started._ ….. Don't try to find me it isn't worth looking……_

_No, she's gone; I thought as for the first time in over a century, a tear went down my cheek._

**Soundtrack for Prologue Damon POV:**

***If You Only Knew - Shinedown (Damon reading letter)**


	4. An Invitation:Elena POV

**A Black Magic Rose**

**An Invitation **

**Elena's POV**

_UGGGH, what a day, I thought as I threw my/Damon's leather jacket across the futon. It was a Wednesday, my longest day of the week. I am a reporter for our local newspaper in Florence, South Carolina. We had our meeting with Meredith (our editor) today; she said business is becoming too slow and that we might have to shut the newspaper down. I walked to the phone and noticed a message from Jeremy._

"**Hey Elena, it's me Jer, I was told to call and see if you'd gotten a letter from Bonnie, Anna sais hi, love ya sis. Bye"**

_No, actually I hadn't checked my mail in the past couple days. I dialed John at the front desk to ask for my mail._

"It'll be right up, Elena." John said

I shuffled through my mail. Bills, Bill, check, Cosmo mag. Yep, a letter from Bonnie. I ripped the envelope open. Inside a piece of notebook paper was an invitation.

**Dear Miss Elena Gilbert,**

You are invited to the joining of Ms. Bonnie Bennett and Mr. Matt Donovan.

**~Wedding~**

When: May 15th at 10am

Where: Mystic Falls Church

**~Reception~**

When: May 15th at 6pm

Where: Mystic Grill, Downstairs Party Room

RVSP by: April 30th

**~Ms. Bonnie Bennett**

_OH MY GOD! Bonnie and Matt. Okay, yeah I knew they were dating for about a year, but had no clue they would get married yet! Wow, I thought as I unfolded the notebook paper._

_**Hey Elena,**_

_**How's life in South Carolina? Everything is good in Mystic Falls. Tyler and Caroline are dating now. Your Aunt Jenna is doing great. Alaric is keeping an eye out for Vamps. Anyway, straight to the point. I wrote this letter to ask if you would be my maid of honor for the wedding.**_

_**Please let me know.**_

_**~Your Best Friend,**_

_**~Bonnie xoxo**_

_Uggghhh… Why does she put me in a position like this? I totally want to be her maid of honor, but at the same time, I can't risk going back there and running into the Salvatore's. I mean, the last I heard 3 years ago was that they had moved back to Italy. But who knows, they could come back. I guess I'll go to sleep; I can talk to Bonnie tomorrow. I stretched out on the futon remembering the last time I was at Mystic Falls to visit Jenna._

_*__**Flashback:**__ 2 years ago, Elena is 22 years old*_

_I walked very carefully up the driveway to the boarding house. Okay here it goes. Knock knock knock. No answer, I guess it is true, they must have moved back to Italy, I thought as I went to the back of the house. I pushed on the back door. Creeaaakkk. , well they left that unlocked. I went inside. The boarding house was so different without all the furniture. It was hollow and almost lifeless now, I thought as I went up the stairs. First I went into Stefan's room, blah, I really don't need to think about him right now, I left here to start a new life , why did I come back? I walked to the end of the dark hallway and stopped at the last door. I opened it slowly. Even with no furniture except the black leather chair in the corner, it just screamed Damon. I'd never been in Damon's room before. It had dark cherry wood floors and black walls. I carefully explored his room, suddenly sad that I would never see him again… I walked over to his closet and opened it up to find his black leather jacket, well one of them, I think he had a collection. I pulled it out and put it on. I went over and sat in his chair. His jacket still smelled like the Armani cologne he used to wear. I stuck my hand into the pocket and pulled out a piece of paper._

_Dear Elena,_

_If you are reading this, you know I have left Mystic Falls. So has St. Stefan. I am currently staying In Italy. Who knows or cares where Stefan is. Also, if your reading this, it means that you are in my bedroom, just couldn't resist, could you? __**(I could just picture him smirking as he writes this and giggled at the thought).**__I want you to have this jacket, Elena, keep it so that every time you wear it, you can think of me. Thank you for giving me your locket. I need to go now, Elena._

_I hope to see you again. I will remember you for the rest of my undead, dead life._

_You're Friend for all Eternity and the Hotter Better Brother,_

_~Damon Salvatore _

_A tear went down my face as I folded the letter and put it back in the pocket of his jacket. I walked over to his closet and placed my diary on the top shelf underneath an old record player after writing TO: DAMON on the front cover. That day I walked back to Jenna's wearing Damon Salvatore's leather jacket. When asked where I got it, I said "From an old friend"._

_*End Flashback*_

_The next morning, Elena woke up to hear her cell phone ringing. _"Hello" "Hello Elena, It's Meredith, I wanted to let you know that you have the next 3 weeks off, but I will need you to email me that report." "Uhhh, I, Why?"_I replied surprised. _"Oh business is running low anyway, you've been here 4 years, and you need a break." She explained "Oh, Uhh, Okay, Thanks." I replied. "Oh, and Elena, there's a young lady here to see you, so come by soon." _The line went dead. Oh no, no, no way. Bonnie is here, probably to beg me to come. What am I going to do?_

**Soundtrack for An Invitation: Elena's POV:**

***It is what It is- Lifehouse (Damon as he is writing the letter and Elena as she reads it.)**

***My Heart-Paramore (Elena as she realizes that she might have made a mistake in leaving.)**

***I'm Scared- Duffy (Elena realizes that the boarding house is a different place without Damon and it is lifeless now that they are gone)**

**Author Note:**

**The next chapter will be short (a couple paragraphs) because it is in Damon's POV as he reads a letter from Bonnie telling him about the wedding and asking him to come.)**

**~Vampgirl144**

**R&R , vote in the poll!**


	5. Pages from a Diary & Letter from a Witch

**Author Note:**__**I had a little trouble writing this chapter. It originally was supposed to be two separate scenes. I decided to add them together; I think it sounds better this way. I added a small part where Damon sees Anna & Jeremy when he's driving for the Janna fans and I think it will help add them in later on when Damon arrives again. I have had tons of requests to make longer chapters and add more detail. This chapter is much longer than previous updates. I also had a comment asking when Damon and Elena see each other again. I am slowly building up to that scene, and trust me, it will be worth it. So, to answer one author's question, they will not see each other in this chapter. Thanks to the following authors for the great reviews that helped and inspired me write this chapter:**

Sparxfly93 Brittany AmyINSANITY Alice-Jasper 4ever 16 hiddenfanggirl16

EMCismylove' Nina145 Eye of The Tigress Kara.R.K Fenris242 iamnotavampire2

**A Black Magic Rose**

**Pages of a Diary and Letter from a Witch**

**Chapter 2 Damon's POV **

_**Damon was now back in Mystic Falls. He came back every couple years to check up on the boarding house and see if his favorite brown eyed – brown haired human girl was back in town.**_

_** He started walking slowly up the pathway to the boarding house. When he got to the front, he looked around the side path. He found himself at the back door. He pushed it open and quickly walked into the parlor (living room). The boarding house seemed different without a fire in the fire place, furniture, and a bottle of scotch on the mantle, like a distant memory. Dust was covering the old bookshelves and the fireplace mantle. He looked around the kitchen, which was barely used when he did live here, unless Elena was here. He smiled at the thought, remembering when they cooked pasta sauce for Jenna and Jeremy. He turned around and without using vampire speed, started to walk up the stairs one step at a time, trying to let everything sink in. His century old house looked so odd now, he thought as he walked down the hallway. He stopped when he got to his door. It was cracked open. What the Hell? , he thought , I know that I lock the front door and shut all the doors every time I leave, Oh well , I was probably drunk. I wander if Elena ever came back.**_

_** It smelled different. Someone had been here. He took another deep breath, recognizing it instantly; it was Elena's sweet scent. He ran with an inhuman speed over to the chair. He sat down to breathe in her scent, it was heavenly, yet a little bit passionate, and it smelled like strawberry wine and dark chocolate. He inhaled again, knowing he might never smell something this divine again, before walking over to the closet. He was about to take down the old record player to listen to some music before realizing Elena had found the jacket before she left. "Hmmm, she must have decided she liked my style after all" he said before lifting the record player up. He turned around and went to sit on the chair when he heard a *clunk* behind him, he spun around to look at his closet floor.**_

_**What he found surprised him beyond words.**_

_**Elena Gilbert's diary was laying there. She had left him her most prized possession. On the blue velvet front cover were the words: **__to: Damon_

_**He picked it up in a flash, crossed the room, and sat in the leather chair. He started off with her very first entry. **_

___September 4__th__, 2009_

_Dear Diary,_

_Something awful is going to happen today._

_I don't know why I wrote that. It's crazy. There's no reason for me to be upset and every reason to be happy, but…._

_**After reading Elena's first entry, I felt bad about spooking her as a crow. Maybe the fog wasn't a good idea then either.**_

_**I devoured another entry. This one was when she was in the cemetery and oh no, mysterious fog and a crow. Hehehehehe I skipped all the entries about the new mysterious guy and Bonnie predicting Obama. Okay, yes I read those too. I kept reading about every emotion and everything that happened in Elena's life. I finally, after reading all the crap about how hot and mysterious Stefan is. Blah Elena, you are wrong there, try brooding, unbearably miserable, puppy eating, and overprotective got to the part about meeting me. I knew whenever she wrote in here; she was always writing about me, she just wouldn't admit it. **_

_Dear Diary, _

_Sorry, I haven't written in awhile. It's been hectic with school, and acting like everything's fine when it isn't. I would be lying to you if I said I was happy. I went to the boarding house to see Stefan. He wasn't there, but his older brother Damon was. He seems nice, but there's something off about him. He has the most beautiful light blue eyes and dark black hair. I wonder why Stefan never told me he had a brother. Well, I think Jenna's attempting to make dinner. I better go check on Jer._

_ XOXOXOX_

_ ~Elena_

_**I smirked and skipped to the 2**__**nd**__** to last entry.**_

_Dear Diary,_

_I really don't know how to describe the feelings I have towards Stefan now, he seems more distant now. He's been this way ever since he started drinking human blood (during the month of Founders events). I keep feeling like I need a break, a new start, without the trouble knowing vampires even exist. Well, I'll always know what lurks in the dark; how could I even forget? I thought when I met the Salvatore brothers; my life had changed for the best, a new beginning since my parents died, but now, I'm starting to regret it all. What will I do?_

_Xoxoxoxo_

_~Elena_

_**That's how she really felt about all of this? Maybe I should have read her diary when I had the chance. I feel better knowing she wanted me to read it, though. I thought as I turned the page.**_

_Dear Diary,_

_I remember the first day I got you; my mother bought you for me before she died. I know diaries are supposed to be a place for a person to bury their secrets, feelings, and thoughts, never to be told. I am leaving to South Carolina now. I will keep you with Anna and Jer, they promised not to read and will give you back when I visit. I plan on giving you to someone special, someone I wish I didn't have to leave. His name is Damon; the blood drinking, crazy, pshycopath, with no redeeming qualities who has a cocky attitude. But don't worry, he won't hurt you. He has done some nice things, for instance: saving my life (I ran over a vamp), saved his brother, took Stefan's place at the pageant to save me from being an embarrassed wreck, erased Jer's memory of Vicki, stayed in the basement of the boarding house all night long with me to watch Stefan, and most importantly , excepted my trust. Please tell him how thankful I am. I must go._

_ Goodbye,_

_ XOXOXOX  
~Elena_

_**I sighed as I took her diary and went down the stairs and outside. I found myself at the mailbox, I don't know why in the heck I opened that door, everyone knows the Salvatore boys ran off to Italy, but I did. There was a cream colored envelope inside. I ripped it open to find the only the finest penmanship of a Bennett on the front of a note. **_

_Mr. Damon Salvatore_

_Damon,_

_This is Bonnie. I wanted to let you know that Matt and I are getting married. I know you are probably wandering why I'm telling you this. I am because I am going to South Carolina to drag Elena's butt up for the wedding and her much needed break from work. If she accepts, she will be my maid of honor. I know that you love her, I remember seeing it in your eyes every time you look at her. I know deep down she feels the same way, I just don't think she has fully realized it yet. As much as he doesn't like you, I have convinced Matt to let you be the best man, he wants to see Elena happy, as do I. Please let me know if you accept. Also, keep in mind that if you do come and one drop of innocent blood is spilled, I will kill you. The details are below._

_ Sincerely your Frenemy,_

_ ~Bonnie Bennett _

**Dear Mr. Damon Salvatore,**

**You are invited to the wedding of Bonnie Bennett and Matthew Donavan on **

**May 15****th**** at 10:00am **

**Mystic Falls Church**

**Reception at Mystic Grill, 6:00pm, Upstairs Party Room**

**RVSP by April 30****th**

**~Ms. Bonnie Bennett**

_**Oh, wonderful. I guess I might have a chance to see Elena again. Mutt doesn't like me, Who would've guessed? I thought as I drove the Ferrari down the witch's street. I through a piece of paper in the mail box that said:**_

_I'll be there. If Elena doesn't show up; I will rip your head off little witch. I am, after all, centuries older than you. Tell Mutt I accept._

_~D. _

_**Looks like I need to make a trip back to Italy, I thought as I drove through Mystic Falls. When leaving, I passed a shocked Annabelle and Jeremy holding hands, with jaws dropped walking on the side of the road.**_

_**Time to go get my stuff from Italy. When I get to the airport, a flight attendant sounds good. Tasty.**_

**Chapter Soundtrack:**

**From Where You Are-Lifehouse (Damon is walking through the boarding house remembering all the good times with Elena.)**__

_**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it. Please vote in the new poll on my profile. It has links that you need to click on or copy and paste. They are of the dress ideas for Elena's bridesmaid dress. I need you guys to vote for your favorite so that I can better describe the dress in an upcoming chapter. Some of you voted in my previous poll that you would rather have a Delena short story than a Janna short story, so after this story is completely finished, you will get a 1-5 chapter story. Anyway, hope you guys like the story so far.**_

_**R&R **_

_**~Vampgirl144**_


	6. Iced Violets: Elena POV

**A Black Magic Rose**

**Iced Violets **

**Mostly Elena POV**

**Author Note: **

**I wanted to thank everyone for the awesome reviews! I also want to apologize for the late update; I have been out of town and without internet the past 2 weeks. I did handwrite this chapter while I was gone and hope you all enjoy it.I said in the profile that there was going to be a small Damon POV at the end, but I'm saving it for the beginning of the next chapter. Thanks to all of you who voted in the last poll, dress number 2 won (it had the sparkly top with the jewel hanging down).Some of you might think it odd that I picked a Limp Bizkit song for the chapter's sound track (because of the visions of Damon Bonnie shares with Elena.), but if you listen to it, you will understand why. I also use a Daughtry song for when she is looking out the window of the plane. As far as Bonnie and Elena shopping, I couldn't think of a good song for. We'll, I should probably quit blabbing and let you read. Please Review, it's like blood to a hungry vampire! ;)**

_**Elena sighed as she sat the phone down on the granite counter top in her small kitchen. **_

_** Ugghhh, why? She thought as she went to her bedroom. The one good thing about this room, it had a large window. The bad thing, there was no window seat to write in her new diary. Her bedroom had a walk in closet and a queen sized bed with a dark blue velvet comforter with a black trim and blue canopy. The walls were white and bare besides a single picture frame of her Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, and Tyler the day before she decided to leave home. **_

_** She walked to the closet and picked out her A.N.A straight jeans and her short sleeved red shirt with a white camisole underneath. She took a short shower and dried her long straight brown hair. She walked to the bed and threw on her clothes, before brushing her hair and putting on her high- heeled boots Caroline gave her last Christmas. **_

_** Okay, so what to do when your best friend shows up after 2 years saying she's marrying your ex and begging you to come back home where it is a great possibility you could run into the hot Italian pschycopath that you like , ok maybe even love , but of course, you can't tell him or he'll go all: "Why, hello, Elena, I knew you couldn't resist me." Or "Hi, Elena, I don't bite, unless you want me to." all the while smirking at you and doing that flirty eye thing he always does.**_

_**I smiled at the thought and shook it off as I grabbed my black purse, cell phone, and keys before walking out the apartment. I walked down the stairs, not even near ready to face Bonnie.**_

_**Fifteen minutes later, I arrived in front of the office building, hopping out of my red and black mini cooper, spotting Bonnie's silver car parked 5 spots over. I walked up to the front entrance and sighed for like the 200**__**th**__** times today before pushing open the door. I walked around the corner to my office, unlocking the door with a click, pushing the door open to find Bonnie Bennett perched up on my desk, skimming through a wedding catalogue looking up as I laid Damon's leather jacket on the back of the chair. **_

_**She jumped up and ran over to me, hugging me so tight I couldn't breathe. **_", I've missed you so much! How's work? I heard you got some time off. Can you come to the wedding? Is that Damon's jacket? That's like his most prized possession, Armani, I bet." I stopped her. "Slow down, one question at a time, I've missed you too. I might come to the wedding. Yes, that is Damon's jacket, it was a gift. I have no clue if it's Armani, but it probably is. Damon is richer than Donald Trump and Lady Gaga combined. Can't you tell, you are a witch right? I finished and took a deep breath.

"I'll check", she said as she took the jacket in both hands and said something in Latin, I think. "It's Armani, bought in New York, I would tell you about the last few times he had it, but I think its best I show you."_**She walked over to me and grabbed my hand, jacket in the other, saying more unknown words in Latin, telling me to keep my mind clear before I could respond. A few minutes later, I saw a drunk looking Damon walk through the front door of the boarding house in my mind.**_

_***Vision***_

_Damon walked through the boarding house to the parlor, tossing his leather jacket on the chair by the fireplace. He looked around as if listening for something before blurring upstairs to his bedroom. He noticed my note and walked slowly over to the bed, sitting down, taking my locket off the top, before reading the letter written on the front page of my diary. I watched, shaking while Bonnie held my hands as a single tear went down his cheek. _

_***End* **_

_**A sudden cloud of fog went through my head before showing me another vision.**_

_***Vision***_

_Damon walked down the hallway to his room, drinking blood out of one of his scotch glasses, swishing it around before heading down to the study and sitting at the des, writing the note I had gotten with his jacket. After writing the note, it showed him taking it upstairs to put his jacket in the closet._

_***End***_

_**That vision blurred into another one showing me sitting on Damon's chair, wrapped up in his jacket before putting my diary under the old record player, before quickly flashing away.**_

_**Bonnie automatically pulled away, the jacket falling to the floor.**_

"WOW", we both said at the same time.

Bonnie quickly changed the subject and said"Wanna go dress shopping?" I finally spoke up, still shocked, "I'll go dress shopping and go back home for your' wedding on one condition." "What?" "Look me in the eyes and tell me you did not invite the Salvatore's, and they are not coming."

She looked at me, raised an eyebrow and said "I did invite them, but they didn't call to RVSP, The Salvatore's aren't coming, let's go get you your' dress."**I almost didn't believe her as I grabbed my purse, leather jacket, and laptop bag, heading out the door to say bye to Meredith.**

What Elena didn't know was Bonnie had in fact lied to her, partly, and was standing by the office door thinking:

_**Technically, I didn't lie, I did invite them, Damon didn't call, he just wrote a death threat, and A Salvatore *Not* the Salvatore's are coming.**_

"Hey, Meredith, I'm leaving." I said as I stuck my head in the office door. "Okay, don't forget to do that report and have fun." "Okay, see you in 3 weeks." "Okay Elena, be sure to send pictures from the wedding." "kay'"I said heading back toward Bonnie.

"Ready?" she asked. "Yeah, come on" I said, we went outside and got in my car.

**After 1 hr., we made it to the nearest David's Bridal. Bonnie went to the front desk, where she picked up her dress that had been shipped. She went back to try it on. It was beautiful. It had lace on top of silk with a long train and a purple ribbon around the waist. She handed me to boxes. **

"I think you will like the bottom dress best."

**I walked into the changing room, and looked at the top dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and a black ribbon around the waist. I decided on the bottom dress. It was a long and flowy iced violet colored dress with a jewel at the top and sparkles with a halter neck design. We picked up Anna's dress. She, Jenna, Mary, and Caroline were also bridesmaids.**

**We left the bridal shop and went back to the office. Mary, Bonnie's sister was bringing her car to Mystic Falls. I will be staying with Jenna and Alaric the first week I'm in town, then I'm staying with Jeremy and Anna. Our flight leaves at 7:30 in the Morning. We got to the apartment to pack. It will be a long day tomorrow. I finally finished packing around midnight and put my diary in my purse. **

***The Next Morning***

**Ugggh, I thought as I downed the rest of my coffee, we were getting ready to get on the other flight that just got in was a flight from Italy. We were flying to the airport in Virginia, Alaric was taking us the rest of the way home. I sat down in my seat by the window, starring outside as we left ground. I swore I saw a blue Ferrari in the parking lot,, maybe I was hallucinating, I thought as we got further into the sky and closer to home.**

**Chapter Soundtrack:**

**Behind Blue Eyes- Limp Bizkit (Visions Bonnie sees of Damon)**

**Home-Daughtry (End of chapter when Elena is on plane)**

**Author Note:**

**I know this chapter might have been a little Blah in places , but I thought it was necessary to start off the rest of the story. Please Review. Let me know what you think, good or bad, it helps me to keep the story going in the right direction.**

**Thanks,**

**Vampgirl144**


	7. A Plane Ride, Crow and A Rose

**A Black Magic Rose**

**Chapter 4**

**A Plane Ride, Crow and Rose**

**Beginning: Damon POV**

**Rest: Elena POV**

_**Author Note:**_

**Hello, I am so very sorry that I haven't updated lately, it has been hectic at my house. I want to thank everyone for the awesome reviews, favorites, and story alerts. This chapter took a little while to write, even though it is shorter than the normal chapters. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to Review. **

**Special Thanks to:**

**Kara.R.K VampireFan01 Vee Baby ShadyLady21 Elena0017**

**Brucas-naley101 hiddenfanggirl16 **

For all the great, inspiring reviews.

Now, on with the chapter!

_**~Vampgirl144**_

_**Damon POV: (Jacksonville Airport)**_

_**I've been in Jacksonville for about 20 minutes. I finally got everything ready to be sent to the boarding house. I'm sitting on the bench waiting for the 7:30 flight. I would have turned into my crow form and fly back, but that would have taken too much of the power I might need to snap the little witch's neck. I mean, why the hell Elena would fly back especially if the witch told her I was coming, which she probably didn't. I thought as my flight was called and I sat down in the 1**__**st**__** class section. "The plane is getting ready to lift off, please remain in your seats at all times, Thanks you for choosing Delta Airlines." Came over the intercom. A flight attendant came into the section, leaving the curtain half-way open. I looked through the curtain, seeing a dark haired woman wearing a leather jacket, head bent over a book as she wrote, before the attendant left, closing the curtain behind her. **_

_**No, it couldn't be, but I would know my black Armani jacket anywhere. That had to be my jacket, the one I'd given to Elena. The Elena that had the silkiest hair in the darkest shade of brown I'd ever seen was always writing in a diary. It couldn't be, could it? It's just a coincidence that this young woman looked exactly like her, from the back anyway. (Hey, I wasn't complaining).But, yes, I now realized it had to be. Miss Elena Gilbert was sitting just a curtain away from me. An "Anything I can get for you?" interrupted my clouded thoughts. I looked up to see the flight attendant. "No thanks, Miss" I said with a wink as she walked off, leaving me to ponder everything that has happened over the past couple months. **_

_**Damon slowly drifted to the best sleep he had had in over 100 years, maybe the reason was that he was getting closer to the one thing he wanted, no, needed in his long life, his only reason for existing, for not turning himself into ashes, Elena. **_

_**Elena POV:**_

_Dear Diary,_

_We are on the plane; we just lifted off about ten minutes ago. Bonnie is listening to her I-pod. I've just been listening to everyone talk… Oh, hang on, here comes the flight attendant…Okay, I'm back she was just reminding everyone to stay seated. Sounds like she's talking to the guy in the back, probably to…_

_**She stopped writing mid- sentence and listened to the conversation. She didn't hear anything the flight attendant said besides, "Mr. Salvatore". **_

_**No, no, no- Why would a Salvatore be on this plane? I swear if Bonnie… She stopped that thought when she heard a husky, yet silky voice that sent shivers down her spine say "No, thanks Miss" **_

_**Oh, my freaking god, No, not Damon, it can't be. He's supposed to be in Italy, sucking the life out of some blonde, not on a plane to Virginia. She started thinking of his beautiful voice that was now echoing in her head. It was one of the things she loved about him. She also loved the way he looked at her, like his beautiful blue eyes were boring straight down into her soul, how with one look, he could cause pain, but just as easily take it away with another. How she seemed to be the only one who could really get him, break through his mask of stone, get him to show his emotion's to her, even if just for a second. I wish I would have told him how I felt when I had the chance, maybe I was just scared of what he would say. he was still thinking about him as she slowly drifted to sleep, leaning back on the seat.**_

**Little did Elena, Bonnie, or Damon know, there was a very powerful vampire with olive green eyes hiding out in the plane's storage room reading Elena's thoughts that were now blaring in his head with his fists clenched? He wanted, so terribly to make a scene, to kill Damon and make Elena watch every minute. But, now was not the correct time to intervene, that time would come soon enough. **

**Elena POV: (Mystic Falls Cemetery)****The Next Day**

"Hey mom, Hey dad, I'm finally back home again, I know it's been awhile. I've been pretty busy, Okay, yeah , I'll admit I've been avoiding Mystic Falls because I could bump into Stefan or Damon. I'm staying at Jenna and Alaric's for a week, and then heading to Jer's for awhile. Bonnie's getting married to Matt, I know I'm just as surprised as you on that one. Speaking of Bonnie, I need to meet up with her to pick out the cake. But don't worry, I'll be back. I love you Mom and Dad, Miss you."

_**I finished with a tear running down my cheek. I started to get up just as a black crow swooped down, dropping something in my lap. I smiled slightly after realizing it was a deep, rich black rose and a crow's feather. Where have I seen that crow before?, I thought as I wiped the tears from my eyes and got up, now feeling a little bit better about being home.**_

**Chapter Soundtrack:**

**Fallin For You-Colbie Caillat (Elena's Thought's on the plane)**

**Come Home- One Republic (Damon's thoughts on the plane when he realizes Elena is coming back to Mystic Falls)**

**Addicted- Kelly Clarkson (Chorus) (Elena's thoughts about Damon )**

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks' so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review. Any ideas for upcoming chapters are welcome. Next chapter coming soon.**

**~Vampgirl144**


	8. A Bird's Eye View

**A Black Magic Rose**

**Chapter 5: A Bird's Eye View**

**Damon POV**

_**Author Note:**_

_**Hello Everyone! I am so sorry for the wait on this chapter. It's about Damon's POV from when he lands in Mystic Falls till meeting a mysterious young vampire. I know many readers have been upset that Elena and Damon haven't been reunited yet, but I promise you that will happen in the next chapter! This chapter is a little short, but I thought it was necessary and gave me a chance to introduce the winning character. Before I start this chapter I wanted to announce the best five characters (In no particular order) that were entered in the contest. **_

_**Final Five:**_

_**Character Name: Contestant Name: **_

_Ginievve Le-Brun -__** iamnotavampire2**_

_Angela-__** ayna93**_

_Victoria Brooks-__** Ms. Salvatore**_

_Pheonix Water- __**Life's-my-dance-floor**_

_Xavier-__** tweety09**_

***Thanks to the following People for entering the contest, I enjoyed your ideas so much and can't wait for another opportunity for you guys to interact in the story!:**

**.xoxo, Vampire Leprechaun, VampireFan01, Poppy Salvatore-Ozera, Layla55, Twilight Diaries, HiddenFangirl15, Dark Alana, tweety09, and, lind-z Lou.**

***Thanks to the following for the great reviews on the last chapter(A Plane Ride,Crow,and a Rose):**

**Maiqu, shadylady21, VampireFan01, ayna93, iamnotavampire2, Kara.R.K, kiwi-luv, The Lost Chapters, and Poppy Salvatore- Ozera.**

_**And now for the Winner…**_

_**Sorry, you have to read this chapter to find out! The winner's character will appear near the end of this chapter and appear in the next!**_

_On with the Chapter, Enjoy!_

**Damon POV: (Airport in Virginia):**

**Damon was walking towards his blue Ferrari, still trying to comprehend what had gone on during the plane ride. It couldn't be her he thought as he looked across the parking lot. And saw Alaric Saltzman open a car door for Bonnie Bennett.** _Oh so maybe the little witch wasn't lying after all .he thought as he saw Elena Gilbert hop in the back beside Bonnie._

**He hopped in the Ferrari and sped down the highway towards Mystic Falls. **

**Maybe I should go try to talk to her, he thought, well maybe not, Uhhhhh! I know what to do he thought as he pulled into the boarding house drive way.**

**Damon spent some time taking stuff up to his room. He put the black comforter on the bed and sat the old mirror by the closet, remembering the time he had stood here pulling wooden bullets out from the Logan Fell incident and grimaced. He hung all of his black Armani shirts in the closet before heading to the kitchen. He stuck the 5 blood bags he got in the fridge and went into the parlor to pour a glass of scotch. He lit a fire in the fire place and went into the library to put some of his favorite books on the empty shelves , placing The Call of the Wild up first ,remembering the day Bonnie made it fly off the bookshelf with her witchy little brain. He stuck an Edgar Allen Poe book on the shelf along with some Anne Rice books. **_**He smirked when a flashback of Caroline trying to make him understand Twilight. WHY couldn't she have just shut up and realized that real vamps don't sparkle, or oh god never mind, why am I thinking about that crap. That Edward dude is so whipped.**_

_It was about 6oclock when he finished unpacking the boxes. The boarding house was slowly starting to look more like it used to, Smoke coming out of the chimney, blue Ferrari in the driveway, front door unlocked, a few windows open, and numerous bottles of alcohol scattered around. There was still something missing, he thought as he changed into crow form(now having enough energy and power , due to chugging down 3 blood bags), Elena. _

_Elena was what was missing from his home; he missed having her there practically every day, joking with her, annoying the hell out of her, scaring her to death, talking about the past, present, and future, he even missed her smacking him when he tried to kiss her like she did after the football game, telling him she wasn't Katherine . He knew she wasn't Katherine; the only way they even compared was looks. Katherine was evil and manipulative. Elena was kind and compassionate towards others, every time she looked at him, he felt as if she was looking straight into his very soul. She was the person who made him feel human again. I should have told her how I felt when I had the chance, I could have been spending the past 6 years with her. Maybe I'll actually get the chance, now that she's back._

**He was now flying over Mystic Falls, trying to catch a glimpse of Elena, even though he knew where she would be the whole time. He had plucked a black rose from the back garden of the boarding house and had it in his beak. It was one of the only plants still growing back there. He flew over the cemetery and saw bent over, her with her hair splayed out over her shoulders, directly in front of her parent's gray tombstone, talking to them. **

**He gave Elena some privacy to grieve for her parents. She glanced around with a tear in her eye. He swooped down and dropped the rose in her lap, letting a feather fall down with it. He wanted to change back into human form, to hug her and comfort her, but he couldn't let her know he was here quite yet. He started flying away as he saw her stand up slowly and start to walk away with a slight smile on her face. He could practically see the wheels turning in her head, trying to remember where she had once seen the crow, knowing deep down inside who it was, but not wanting to admit it yet.**

**He changed back into crow form on the other side of town, near the boarding house and checked the mail box, there was once again a cream colored piece of paper.**

_Damon,_

_I know you are back again. I got Elena to come back; she still doesn't know you are here in Mystic Falls. I wanted to let you know because I would rather not wake up on my wedding day with fangs at my neck. =-) I am not planning on telling Elena that you are here yet, I'd rather you tell her. We will be decorating at the church 3 days from now. Also, please don't forget that if you spill one drop of innocent blood, I can kill you in an instant._

_~Bonnie Bennett _

**He sighed and walked to Bonnie's house. He stuck a piece of paper in the mailbox.**

_Bonnie,_

_I will find a way to let her know. I will not kill you or any other human, not yet anyway. Way to end my fun, Bonnie._

_~D._

**He walked to the Mystic Grill and headed towards the bar, waving at an astonished Anna and Jeremy by the fuse ball table. **

"**Hello Annabelle, Jeremy", he said with a smirk before taking a seat at the empty bar stool. "Damon?" Anna said as she walked up to him. "Yes, that would be me." "What are you doing here?"Jeremy blurted out. "You act as if I'm not welcome."I retorted. "Well, you did kill half the town Damon" Anna said. "I'm not here to kill anyone, Annabelle; in fact I came for the witch's wedding." Jeremy looked shocked "Bonnie invited you?'' he said. "Believe it or not yes, she did, now if you'll excuse me; I need some scotch, a lot of scotch." "The happy couple skittered away whispering all the way out of the grill.**

**Damon downed a glass of scotch and a shot of tequila before hopping off the bar stool and heading outside. **

**He suddenly heard a noise as he rounded the corner and bumped into a short young woman wearing a pair of straight jeans and brown cami with blonde hair and olive skin. "Sorry", she said sweetly before picking up her flowered bag. "I didn't see you there.'' "That's okay Miss, I'm Damon" "I'm Victoria "She said smiling sweetly before walking away.**

_But, not before Damon Salvatore noticed something very important. The girl didn't have a heartbeat._

_This can't be good, he thought as he walked down the street, unaware of a set of green eyes watching from the distance. _

**Chapter Soundtrack:**

**By Your Side-Lifehouse (Damon watching Elena at the Cemetery, wanting to be with Elena, and when he thinks about her in the boarding house)**

**Never Gonna Be Alone-Nickleback (Damon's thoughts on the way to the Cemetery about how he should have told Elena how he felt when he had the chance)**

**Author Note:**

_***So, everyone now knows that the contest winner was **_**Ms. Salvatore**_** and her character: **_**Victoria Brooks**_**. Thank you all who submitted the wonderful ideas .For Ms. Salvatore's description of Victoria, visit my profile. Victoria will appear again in the next chapter: Décor and a Savior.**_

_***I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I decided to add in some Jeremy-Anna for the team Janna people out there! =-) **_

_**Oh, yeah, Damon and Elena meet again next chapter! **_

_***As always please review, it helps me keep the story going and improve, your reviews have been phenomenal! I love everyone's ideas.**_

_**I'll update as soon as possible.**_

_**~Vampgirl144**_


	9. Decor and a Savior

_**Author Note:**_

**I am sorry I haven't updated recently, things have been hectic lately and school just started again. I hope you all enjoy this chapter that includes Ms. Salvatore's character Victoria Brooks. I also know that a lot of you enjoy Damon talking in Italian, so I included that, with translations at the bottom. This chapter is a lot longer than normal, about 10 pages! So, you can see why it took so long to type out. This chapter is definitely for people who hate Stefan and agree that Damon should get the girl. **

**Thanks to the following for your great reviews on the last chapter:**

_ShadyLady21, Maiqu, the Lost Chapters, Elena0017, rjinx, Lind-z-lou, XxxmusicluverxxX, VampireFan01, Violetta Valery, .BeautifulDreamer.x, and Poppy Salvatore – Ozera _

***Thank you to The Lost Chapters for editing this chapter and the wonderful ideas. Great job Annabeth!**

***Thank you to .BeautifulDreamer.x for music ideas (It was her idea for Catch me-Demi Lavato.) Thank's,Amy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, (all characters belong to LJ Smith , except Jeremy and Anna, whom belong to CW Studios and Victoria who belongs to Ms. Salvatore), although I, like everyone else reading this would agree with me and love to have Damon! =-)**

And now for Chapter 6, Décor and a Savior.

_**A Black Magic Rose**_

_**Décor and a Savior**_

_"__I've never felt this way before,_

_Everything I do, _

_Reminds me of you" __**~Avril Lagvine**_

_Elena was unpacking the last of her luggage in her old bedroom. She had been in Mystic Falls for three days. After lunch, she was helping Bonnie decorate at the church before the rehearsal. Anna and Jeremy were picking her up after lunch and Caroline was meeting them there. The rehearsal is at 6pm. Bonnie wants everything to be perfect. Elena was now pacing around the room, trying to figure out what to wear._

"Elena, you going to be here for lunch?" **Jenna yelled up the stairs**. "Yeah, Jenna" **She heard her aunt coming up so she opened the door. **

"Have you figured out what you are going to wear tonight?" **Jenna asked as she walked in the room carrying a white square box.**

"No, I haven't decided yet, I didn't bring many dresses with me."

"Well, I'm not sure if this will still fit, but I found it under your bed after you moved out. You should try it on." **She said as she handed Elena the box and walked out of the room, stopping in the doorway. **"Lunch will be ready in an hour"

_What on earth could be in this box? She had passed most of her old dresses from high school on to Anna before she moved to South Carolina. She walked over to her window seat and sat down. She sat the box on her lap and slowly opened the lid to find a long blue silk dress. It was her Miss Mystic dress, she thought as she pulled it out and walked over to the mirror, holding it up to her. Dozens of memories flooded her mind as she sat back down on the seat._

_Damon telling her Stefan was on human blood, still._

_Damon waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her._

_Damon's hand on her waist, other palm up with hers, the intimacy of the near touch._

_Damon's blue cerulean eyes boring into hers with intensity so deep, she was captured in them throughout the whole dance._

_Damon fighting off Stefan._

_Damon helping her take Stefan into the basement._

_Damon's back sliding down the stone wall to sit through the long, dark night with her._

**Her wonderful thoughts were interrupted by Jenna**. "Lunch is ready, Elena!" **It was then that she realized she had spent an hour daydreaming about Damon Salvatore.**

**After eating lunch, Anna and Jeremy picked her up to head to the Bonnie's rehearsal.**

**When they walked up to the entrance of the Church, Bonnie rushed over,** "Hey guys, I'm glad you're here. The wedding planners have the benches set up, and the flowers are here, all we really have to do is place the flowers around everywhere and roll out the carpet for the aisle."

**They worked for two hours, decorating, talking, and helping the planner. Caroline arrived carrying a dress over one arm, cell phone up to her ear, purse on her wrist, and high heels dangling from her left hand. Tyler was slowly trailing behind her holding a suit and folder. **

"Hey Elena! I haven't seen you in forever!"** Caroline yelled after hanging up with the bakery, rushing towards her before wrapping her in a bear hug. **"Hey, 'Lena" **Tyler said, giving her a quick hug. **"Hey guys, I've missed you so much."

"Well, it's 5 o'clock, we all have to get ready for the rehearsal; it should only take an hour to go over everything."

**They all got dressed and were fixing hair, slipping on their shoes, zipping up dresses, and tying ties as Matt walked in. **

"Hi, everybody" **he said before crossing over to Bonnie and kissing her on the cheek. Elena thought she heard him say something like,** "Speaking of rehearsal, is our best man going to be here?"

"I don't know," **she whispered back to him.**

**Elena walked slowly up the stairs to the balcony, she felt drawn there for some reason, like someone was calling her name. She walked to the center, leaning against the rails. She watched as she saw a girl walking to her out of the corner of her eye. The girl had pale skin and wavy, blonde hair.** "My names Victoria," **She said with a thin, wicked smile.**

"Uh, hi Victoria, are you here for the wedding rehearsal?" **I asked, already knowing the answer.**

"No, darling. I'm here for you," **She said with a wider smile.**

"Why?" **I asked**.

**A familiar voice came to her from the shadows,** "Because I asked her to, Elena."

**Realization dawned on her. **"Stefan? What do you want with me? I've moved on, we broke up!" **I said** .

"You are mine, Elena. MINE. You will never be his!"

"What do you mean, Stefan? Whose? Damon? I haven't seen him since the day I left"

"What about the plane, Elena? Don't pretend you didn't know he was on there!"

"If you're trying to say that I knew he was going to be on the plane, I didn't, and how did you know about that?"

"I was on the plane Elena, I heard your thoughts. You love him. You're lucky I didn't stake him right then and there, I could have killed you for thinking that way, and he's a monster Elena, mostro"

"You are the monster, Stefan. Look at yourself! And SO what if I do love him? You know what? I don't even know what I feel. I know now that you didn't love me, I was only a replacement for her. So go ahead and kill me, you didn't do it on the plane, so you come here to try again. To top it all off, at my best friend's wedding rehearsal! Stefan, what happened to you?"

**A wicked, deep chuckle erupted from Victoria**. "_Try_, Elena? You don't understand, we _are_ going to kill you." **Victoria then rushed towards Elena and held her by the neck. **"Ready for a taste of what it's like to be dead for good, sweetheart?" **She said as she stroked the side of my neck, searching for a vein. I whimpered softly, thinking this was the end.**

"NO!" **I heard a voice say, the voice was oddly familiar. It was soft as silk, but angry as hell at the same time. I looked over to the top of the stairs in search of the voice. He had a leather jacket on and deep black hair, face hidden in the shadows. Oh, God, it's Damon. Victoria let go to stand near Stefan and I slid down to the floor, coughing. My eyes began to close, but my conscious told me to watch, to see him again, for at least another moment.**

**Damon POV:**

**I walked into the church, figuring this would be the perfect time to tell Elena I was back in town.**

**I crept up behind Bonnie and said, **"Guess who?"

**She jumped. **"God. Damon, what do you want?"

"I'm here for the rehearsal, you know, decorating. It's a party! Who Hoo! Where's the booze, or some A negative? You know how I like it." **I pumped my fist in the air. She just rolled her eyes. **"I'm here to see Elena, as I'm sure you haven't told her who the best man is, so I thought I should so she doesn't screw up your wedding."

"Thoughtful Damon, very thoughtful. I don't know where Elena is, ask Alaric."

"Oh great, the history teacher is here."

"Yeah, and if you don't help me find my stepdaughter, I'll be here with a stake."**Alaric stepped up to face me.**

"Oooohhhh, scary, Ric"

"I'm serious Damon, now's not the time for jokes, no one's seen Elena in the past 20 minutes."

**My jaw dropped. **"And you didn't think to, I don't know, look for her?"

"I have Damon, she didn't leave either, her car is still outside," **He responded.**

"And her purse is on the piano bench, and trust me, she wouldn't leave without it," **A new voice chimed in. It was the dumb blonde, Caroline.**

"I looked around everywhere, Damon; I lost her scent near the stairs," **Anna said. She looked tired, angry, and rushed.**

"I'll check the stairs, lead the way, Annabelle"

**We rounded the corner and she turned on me, and started talking so low only I could hear.** "She's up there Damon, there are two vampires. I recognize one scent, I just don't know who it is. I didn't mention anything out there because I didn't want to worry Jenna and Caroline."

"I kind of figured it was something like that."

"How, who do you think it is?"

"I have my suspicions, Annabelle."

"What? You mean…."

"Yes I believe dear little brother has decided to pay us a visit and he's back on the good stuff, probably created a little vampy minion too."

"Wow." **It was all Anna could manage.**

"What do we do?" **She whispered.**

"You go tell the teacher, I have the feeling I'm going to need a stake or two." **Her jaw dropped as she shook her head and was gone within an instant.**

**I crept up the stairs, and stopped to listen when I heard voices.**

_"You are the monster, Stefan. Look at yourself! And SO what if I do love him? You know what? I don't even know what I feel. I know now that you didn't love me, I was only a replacement for her. So go ahead and kill me, you didn't do it on the plane, so you come here to try again. To top it all off, at my best friend's wedding rehearsal! Stefan, what happened to you?"_

_**A wicked, sly, girlish chuckle erupted from above**__. "_Try_, Elena? You don't understand, we _are_ going to kill you." _

_Ok, that was it, I'm going to break whoever just said that to Elena into a hundred pieces. And little brother is dead too._

**I walked up the rest of the stairs to see that the mysterious vampire had Elena by the neck, stroking her delicate, creamy, white neck.**

_Elena, even though hurt, looked extremely beautiful; she was wearing the same silky blue dress from the Miss Mystic competition. Beautiful, freaking beautiful. _

**A soft whimper broke my thoughts. I stepped up to the top step and looked at Elena. **"NO!"

**A sneer came across the vampire's face as she let go of Elena's neck.**

"Hello Brother"** Stefan said as he came out of the corner with a smirk.**

"Hello Stefan, Per Questo,nella diavolo hai fatto questo? , fluent Italian rolling off my tounge.

"Perche' ti importa? , Tu non hai coure,no humanity."**He replied just as quickly.**

**Oh, he wants to get on the humanity kick, well, two can play at that game.**

"Look at yourself, little brother; I don't see any humanity left in you, either."

**I stalked over to him, waiting for my chance to attack. **_To hell with being brothers, I should have killed him long ago, this would have never happened._

**I lunged at him, he moved out of the way. **"You honestly thought it was going to be that easy?"

**The girl, I now recognized as the one I had bumped into 3 days ago outside the grill, started toward Elena again. I dashed toward "Victoria "and threw her out of the way. **

**Something was thrown up the stairs behind me and landed with a thump; I turned around to see a stake and grabbed it, muttering **"I said two, Anna"

**I heard a grunt and looked down to see Tyler, the infamous ex quarterback throw up another one that landed beside Elena before heading back to Alaric. **_Since when did he know about vampires? Ugghh. Probably not worth asking._

**I ran towards Stefan, plunging the stake into his back. He fell to the ground. **

**I turned him over to look at him, pulling the stake out leering down at him on my knees.**

"Accidenti a te Fratello, Accidenti a te all'inferno e ritorno. Pensi che non hanno un cuore, Stefan, il tuo male, lei che laggiù,rotto. Lei è il mio cuore, lei consuma la mia anima. La amo più di quanto mai pensato possibile," I yelled.

"And you wonder about Katherine? Stefan, do you really want to know what happened to her? Hmmmm?"

"Yes," **he grunted.**

"I killed her Stefan; I drove the stake into her cold, dead heart"

"How could you?" **He yelled.**

"Because she was a narcissistic bitch, Stefan, she didn't love us; she played with our hearts and minds all those years. She's dead now, get over it"

**We were staring at each other before I heard him whisper. **

"I loved her Damon, she loved me"

"Just like you looovvveeed Elena, Right? It was fake, voi ragazzo stupido"

**I screamed with pain as a stake pierced into my shoulder from behind. Victoria. In all my ranting I had forgotten her. I fell down. Before I closed my eyes I vaguely saw Stefan walk towards the railing were Elena was lying. I looked toward her and whispered **"Svegliati,Elena,Egli viene", _knowing it probably wouldn't help, but praying like hell it would._

**Elena POV:**

I slowly opened my eyes, having been woken up by a thump of something wooden hitting the floor beside me. A stake, good, I have the feeling I might need that. It was then that my ears started to work and I heard Damon talking in Italian, most likely cussing out Stefan. I looked over and saw the Victoria girl standing behind him. Damon had a bloody stake in his hand, looking down at Stefan. They were talking about Katherine. Great I guess Damon was right all those years ago when he said "doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?". **In the blink of an eye, Victoria had pulled a stake out of her pocket and thrust it into Damon's shoulder. I started to scream, but held it back and closed my eyes, tears streaming down my face when I saw Stefan walk over to me. **I faintly heard Damon say "Svegliati, Elena, Egli viene", before he closed his eyes.

_I know the first part meant wake up. Isabella, my Italian roommate from college, said it to me once when we were late for class. I didn't listen to Damon, I just laid there with the stake under the edge of my dress, waiting, I quickly thought of a plan._

"She's still out, Victoria. Go get the knife, I'll stay here."

**I heard her walk out through the side door and Stefan kneeled down beside me. I slowly opened my eyes. **"Stefan?"

"Yes, Elena, your white night is dying over there, so I suggest you come with me. If not, you both die," **He said loudly with a smirk.**

"What do you want with me, Stefan?" **I asked with narrowed eyes.**

"I want to turn you, you will be forever mine. No one," he paused, glaring at Damon "will be in my way again."

**I bit back a retort about how he just wanted a complete, bloodsucking replica of Katherine. Because if I was going to play it up, I needed to play it up good, and that wouldn't help matters.**

**I sighed as I gave him a flirty smile and put one arm around his neck, leaning toward him and pressing my lips against his, while I grabbed the stake with my other hand. I pushed him back and straddled him, keeping him distracted. **"I knew you missed me," he chuckled deeply and stroked his fingers down my neck.

I put my other hand into view and he gasped. "Goodbye, Morire,ti mostro, I will not be Katherine," **I yelled, before plunging the stake into his heart, slowly, trying my best to ignore his cries of pain until his skin turned ash gray. Stefan Salvatore was dead.**

**I sighed with relief when I saw Alaric walk up the stairs. He looked relieved to see me, then he saw my position and his mouth opened and closed again when he saw that Stefan was dead. I struggled off of Stefan, almost falling down again and started to walk toward Alaric who had now pulled the stake out of Damon's shoulder. Before I got there, Victoria had returned and smashed into me, sending me flying through the railing and down towards the ground. **

**I kept falling, screaming, praying, until I felt strong arms wrap around me. I looked up and saw the one face I never thought I'd see again. **"Damon?"

"The one and only," he replied.

"You're alive?" I whispered.

"Yes, thanks to the history teacher, and this fancy little ring."

**He yanked a chain from around his neck and tossed it back to Alaric who caught it and said, **"Got the blonde one, great job up there, Elena"

"Thanks, Alaric, I wouldn't have been able to kill him without you."

**Damon looked down at me, puzzled.** "You killed Stefan?"

"Yes, Damon," I said with a sigh. "Is that a problem?"

"Hell, no. I just figured Ric here killed the bastard, so spill the beans," he said, standing me up right. "How'd you do it?"

"She made out with him, straddled him, and staked him," replied Anna who was sitting on the last step.

"What?" I replied. "It was the only way to keep him distracted." **Everybody burst out laughing, including Damon who chuckled deeply behind her**.

"Would've worked on me too," he whispered in my ear, so quiet only I could hear, sending shivers down my neck..

**Caroline walked into the room with a glass of water.**

"Hey, Elena, want something to drink?"she asked.

"Uh, yeah, maybe that will stop my head from hurting." **I reached out for the water and took a drink, but the pain in my head got worse. I fell over. The last thing I noticed before the world went black was strong, leather clad arms carrying me off into the night, moving with inhuman speed as my tears fell down my face.**

**I could have been dreaming later that night when I heard a voice as rich as silk and dark as black velvet say**, "Sonno, bella"

**Whether or not it was a dream, a vision, or real, I knew it was Damon, my dark savior, who would be there to protect me and be there with me when I needed him most.**

**Translations:**

**Per Questo,nella diavolo hai fatto questo? –** What in the hell are you doing? **(Damon)**

"**Perche' ti importa? , Tu non hai coure,no humanity."- **Why do you care? You have no heart, no humanity. **(Stefan)**

"**Accidenti a te Fratello, Accidenti a te all'inferno e ritorno. Pensi che non hanno un cuore, Stefan, il tuo male, lei che laggiù,rotto. Lei è il mio cuore, lei consuma la mia anima. La amo più di quanto mai pensato possibile."-**

Damn you Brother, Damn you to hell and back again. You think I don't have a heart, Stefan, your wrong; she's lying over there, broken. She is my heart, she consumes my soul. I love her more than I ever thought possible. **(Damon)**

**Voi Ragazzo Stupido-** You stupid boy**(Damon)**

"**Svegliati,Elena,Egli viene"-**Wake up Elena, he's coming.**(Damon)**

"**Morire,ti mostro"-**Die, you monster"**(Elena)**

"Sonno, Bella"-Sleep, Beautiful **(Damon)**

***Chapter Soundtrack:**

_***When Your Gone-Avril Lagvine (Chapter Begins)**_

_***Addicted-Kelly Clarkson (Elena Daydreaming about Damon)**_

_***Catch Me-Demi Lavato (Damon catches Elena)**_

_***Carry You Home-Nashville Skyline (Damon Carries Elena to the boarding house)**_

***Author Note:***

**What did you think? Please review. Chapter 7: A Witch's Wedding and A Dance for Damon**

**Yes, that's right; Bonnie's wedding is finally here.**

**Some clues about next chapter:**

***Wedding**

***Damon tells Elena he is the best man. How will she react?**

***A dance between Elena/Damon**

***Elena/Damon fight *But what about?***

**I absolutely can't wait for the season premiere! **

**The Vampire Diaries TV Show soundtrack comes out in October LOL!**

**I am now a BETA for AvrilBurkhart's story: Shattered, check it out.**

**Don't Forget to Review!**

**~Vampgirl144**

Oh,before I forget , I've created a video for this chapter(When Elena is having flashbacks about Miss Mystic Falls competition), the link is on my profile page.


	10. A Witch's Wedding and A Dance For Damon

**Author Note:**

**I am so sorry for the late update; I have been busy with my other story: Flames of Love and tons of homework. High School sucks ;). This chapter is of course mainly about the wedding, and how Elena really reacts to Damon's return. I will add in what other guests to the wedding are wearing. I also re – wrote this chapter several times to get it right. That's all I can say for now.**

**I have absolutely loved Season2 so far- except for the fact that Elena has broken Damon's heart. I have to say – Although I expected the Damon/Rose hookup – I didn't really like it- The only good thing about that scene was we got to see Damon without a shirt! I figured I would update now since we have to wait 2 weeks for "The Sacrifice". The preview for it looked amazing, of course it has Ian Somerhalder in it – why wouldn't it be?. **

**Thank you to the following for reviewing the last chapter:**

_Ms. Salvatore , hiddenfangirl16, XxxmusicloverxxX , shadylady21, Maiqu, lanna -22, my 2 guys, archykinz, lovelivelifehope14_

A Black Magic Rose

Chapter 7: A Witch's Wedding and A Dance for Damon

**Elena POV**

_You got me High_

_ You got me Low_

_ You make make me go go out of control_

_ I l-l-like the way we flow_

_ Get me that sensory overload. _

_ ~Emily Osment "Lovesick"_

I was warm, so warm. My head started to hurt as I slowly popped open one eye. I saw black silk. There was an arm draped over my waist. Must be Damon, I thought and closed my eyes, sighing. Damon, no Oh my god. What in the hell?

I shot up off the bed, gasping as memories of last light flashing through my head like a movie. It was then that I remembered – I killed Stefan, the man I once loved. Alaric killed that Bitch- Victoria I think was her name. Caroling handing me a cup of water – acting like she knew exactly what was going on. Anna talking to everyone, everyone laughing. Tyler throwing me a stake. Damon was staked.

I glanced over at Damon and then the clock, seeing I only had an hour before I needed to head to the church. I got out of bed and took the liberty of heading towards Damon's shower. I momentarily stopped to stare at all of the hair products sitting on the bathroom counter before rolling my eyes to turn around and lock the door.

I took a quick shower, knowing Damon would be awake soon and wrapped up in a towel before walking into his room. It was then I realized that all I had was my blue, bloody and tattered Miss Mystic dress.

As if reading my mind, Damon showed up in front of me, completely dressed, thank God, with a dress bag in his hand.** "Here's the bridesmaid dress. Alaric dropped it off last night after you were asleep. I'll head downstairs and make you some breakfast."**He glanced at my arms and neck.** "You might need some of my blood, too, no offense Elena, but you look like crap." **

"**I feel like it too, but thanks for mentioning the fact."** I said sarcastically, glaring at him.

"**Okay, Okay, take a chill pill Elena. I was just offering. Anna said it might be a good idea to drink some of my blood so no one asks questions since you'll be wearing a strapless dress."** He said before heading out of the room, muttering **"No need to be so snarky."**

"**Hey! I earned snarky a long time ago and you know it!"**

She heard him chuckle as he went downstairs.

"**I know you're smirking, Damon!"** It was quiet for a split second.

"**And you like it!"** He yelled back.

The sad thing was he was right. She thought as a shiver went through her.

Twenty minutes later, I arrived downstairs in my bridesmaid dress. It had a halter top with sparkles and a jewel hanging down at the top. I was wearing black high heels and carrying a small black handbag.

Damon appeared, once again in front of me.

"**Wow, you look gorgeous, Elena."** He said as he handed me a shot glass with some red liquid in it.

"**I even put it in a glass, so you don't have to bite me that might look bad on the best man."** He whispered in my ear with a smirk.

I jumped and almost fell down the stairs. **"The what?"**

"**The Best Man? I assume Bonnie didn't tell you? I even got a cute little invitation and everything. You should be happy, you get to dance with me."**He said with a wink.

"**Fabulous, I'm going to kill Bonnie .Okay, Damon, I'll drink it, but if I turn, I will haunt you for eternity."**I joked, before downing the rest of the sweet red liquid, savoring the taste.

"**I think I may enjoy that."** He replied seriously, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"**Ugggh – so not what I meant, Damon, Let's head to the church." **

We ate the delicious breakfast that Damon fixed and got in his Ferrari. We arrived at the church at 9:30, where Mary and I helped Bonnie get dressed and help with the nerves.

The couples walked down the aisle, me with Damon, Tyler and Caroline, Jenna and Alaric, Jeremy and Anna, Mary and Chase (her husband).

Bonnie and Matt said their vows and received their congratulations from everyone before heading home to change for the dinner.

**2 Hours Later – Mystic Grill – After Reception Dinner**

**Elena POV**

When the music came on for us to dance, I had never been so scared and nervous in my life. I had danced with Damon at the Miss Mystic Falls completion years ago, but I hadn't had all these feelings then, or maybe I had and didn't realize it.

_**All I Need**_

"May I have this dance, Miss Gilbert?"

I looked up to see Damon.

_**I'm dying to catch my breath  
Oh why don't i ever learn**_

"Yes, Mr. Salvatore, you may." I said with the first smile I had had in years.

_**I've lost all my trust though i've surely tried to  
Turn it around**_

We started to waltz back and forth across the room along with the other couples, Damon gazing into my eyes as if no one else was there in the room, before twirling me around and around, my dress swaying around me. It was then I realized we were dancing to the same song we danced to several years ago at the Miss Mystic Falls event.

_**Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
When you hold me in your embrace**_

"**Do you remember this song?"** He whispered.

_**Don't tear me down  
For all i need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear me down  
You've opened the door now  
Don't let it close  
**_

"**Yes, Damon, it was the best dance of my life."** I said with a small smile.

_**I'm here on the edge again  
I wish I could let it go  
I know that I'm only one step away  
From turning around**_

Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
When you hold me in your embrace

Don't tear me down  
For all i need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear it down  
What's left of me  
Make my heart a better place

"**Mine too, until now that is."** He said, his guard slipping.

_**I've tried many times but nothing was real  
Make it fade away  
Don't tear me down  
I want to believe that this is for real  
Save me from my fear  
Don't tear me down**_

Don't tear me down  
For all i need  
Make my heart a better place

It went back up when the song ended. And he smirked one last time before disappearing into the crowd.

_**Don't tear me down  
For all i need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something i can believe  
Don't tear it down  
What's left of me  
Make my heart a better place  
Make my heart a better place**_

Later on, Jenna walked up to me, poking me on the arm before asking **"So, where's Damon? He's hot, if I weren't so old and with Alaric, I would have a go at him." **If only she knew**. "Be aware of the bad boy type, though Elena, Trust me, I know, I've been there before. They might be fun , but they're a lot of trouble"**

"**I don't know where he is, I assumed he was at the bar with Alaric." **Anna said as she walked up to me, giggling about Jenna's comment, whispering an **"If the woman only knew he was old enough to be your great-great grandpa." **in my ear, causing me to laugh out loud. **"You better go look Elena; I'll help Jenna put the rest of the food away."**She added urgently, knowing something was wrong.

I looked around the Grill, and then ran outside; yelling for him, before walking around the side, into the alley, where I found Damon slumped against the side of the building, blood pouring from his crisp white dress shirt, the same spot where he was hurt last night.

I remembered the thought I had this morning. Damon was staked.

"**Damon!"I shouted "Wake up!"** Oh my god. He wasn't moving. How do I get him to wake up and to heal? I knew the answer- blood.

I ran back inside the Grill and to the bar as fast as I could, limping along the way to the bar where Alaric and Jeremy were and found a glass. I threw it to the ground, watching it shatter. I picked up a slender, sharp piece of glass, wincing as I drug it across my wrist, making a deep red cut and headed back outside, leaving a now very sober Alaric and a shocked Jeremy behind. I hurried outside to find him still slumped over against the building , groaning in pain; I jumped on him, straddling his waist to hold my wrist to his lips. His eyes instantly flickering open. **"Elena, is that you? Wow, you do have a thing for straddling vampires, kinky."** he whispered gruffly, in pain. I smiled, happy that he was awake.

"**Yes, Damon, It's me, drink!"**

He looked down, noticing my wrist. His eyes instantly transforming. **"No Elena, I'll go get some from the house when we get back."** I pushed my wrist against his lips.

He finally opened his mouth, kissing my wrist, before biting down. It stung at first before changing into a pleasurable feeling that was coursing through my veins. I let out a soft moan, loving the feeling that drinking Damon's blood was giving me. I looked up to see his face. His head was tipped back. I was surprised to hear a low moan come from his throat. I felt connected to him like never before. The feeling was over too quick as he pulled away after kissing the wound and whispering a thank you.

I unbuttoned the top of his shirt to reveal the almost healed wound and another one near the base of his throat. He still needed more blood.

"**No, Elena, I am not going to drink more from you, I already took a lot, If I take more, it could turn you since you drank my delicious blood for breakfast , too bad you had to drink it out of a cup , now you know what fun you missed." **He said, doing the eye thing that was reserved for me.

"**Drink more Damon, you need more blood! I am not going to see you hurt because of me again" **I said urgently as I put my bleeding wrist to his lips again, pressing harder, blood running down his chin. He pushed my wrist away.

"**The hurt I faced because of you was much different and more painful than this, Elena. If you would have stuck around awhile, instead of leaving because you couldn't have a normal life with my baby brother, maybe you would have noticed that."** He said, venom coming with his words.

"**You don't know just how wrong you are, Damon. Your 'Baby Brother' wasn't the main reason I left. If you would have stayed and eavesdropped like you normally do when I'm having a private conversation, you would know why." **I retorted with tears in my eyes.

"**Well then, Elena, enlighten me, why did you leave the fascinating, alluring town of Mystic Falls? We have it all, schools, business, bitchy blasts from the past, blood banks, restaurants, and monster hunters, annoying little brothers, hot girls and sexy-bad ass vampires"** He said sarcastically with a wide smirk, slowly pushing me up against the side of Mystic Grill, his body against mine.

"**Because I …."** I started my eyes downcast.

"**Because what Elena?"** He whispered with a smirk.

"**Because, I fell in love with someone else"** I whispered to him, my own words surprising myself, wandering if he understood I was talking about him. I guess not , I thought, seeing his shocked face as I pushed past him to ride home with Caroline, pretending not to hear him as the question **"Who?" **floated through the wind behind me. If only I had the strength to tell him the truth.

**Chapter Soundtrack:**

**Lovesick-Emily Osment (Opening of Chapter)**

**We R Who We R – Ke$ha (Reception , they run this town like a club! ;)**

**Bloodstream-Stateless (Damon drinks Elena's blood)**

**All I Need- Within Temptation (Elena/Damon Dance)**

**Author Note:**

**Hey! I hope everyone liked this!**

**Please review and vote in the poll. Let me know what you think.**

**R&R,**

**Vampgirl144**


End file.
